


Mine

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Just another day at work for Clint until his favorite customer brings in a friend.





	Mine

## *****

Clint ducked as Rumlow swiped at him, just missing the large hand as he cackled. “Asshole, yer an hour late!” Rumlow growled throwing an apron at him. 

“There was a thing-”

“A thing or a who?” he asked wriggling his eyebrows at him, cocky grin in place.

Clint snorted, but he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his scarf off and tied the apron in place, stepping towards the counter, grinning at the first customer to step up who greeted him by name. His day was turning into a blur when a hand fell on the small of his back and he looked over his shoulder and had to tilt his head back in order to meet Rumlow’s gaze. 

“Break?” he asked voice low.

“Not till he takes my order!”

Clint smiled, head lolling forwards and he raised an eyebrow as his favorite customer tapped his free hand on the counter while pulling his sunglasses off with the other. “Mr. Stark!” he greeted grinning broadly. “Oh!” he looked over as a man stepped up, hand catching at Tony’s elbow cell phone in the other. “Brought a friend?” he asked cheerfully.

***

Bucky rolled his eyes as Tony demanded they stop for his daily espresso, “ya know you can get one easily from yer office right?”

Tony huffed stepping out the car as Happy held the door open for him with a grin, “it tastes better when you spend money on it.”

“You literally drink that coffee every day,” Bucky groaned following the man into the shop and stopping close behind him, “make sure to order something for me.” The place was hip, not his first choice he preferred coffee at home, not surrounded by people. He leaned against the wall, pulling out his cell and checking his e-mails. He followed along behind Tony eyes reading the report on last nights job and new incoming ones. He scrolled through them till he found one or two he liked.

“Tony-” he reached out catching his elbow.

“OH! Brought a friend?” 

Bucky realized that they were at the front of the line, he had just been about to tell Tony he was gonna take the next job, maybe call Steve in when he looked up at the voice. He could listen to that voice all day, but then he met eyes as blue as the morning sky and he froze, mouth hanging open. Something in him lifting its head and one word coming to mind, ‘ _ **MINE.**_ ’

The guy behind the counter smiled, it faltered the longer Bucky stared and Tony reached up, fingers brushing just under his jaw, Bucky blinked as his mouth snapped shut with a quick press from Tony’s fingers, the blond behind the counter looking more and more flustered. “Well, you’re cute!” he grinned, satisfaction filled him as red creeped up the blonds neck, ears flaring up in the color. 

Tony watched in amusement as Clint stuttered. He had been coming here at least four times a week for the past year, he had seen the kid flirt outrageously with coworkers and customers alike, even accept numbers and Tony was certain that he had followed through. 

Now though, looking between the two he smirked smugly. This could be fun, at least he could get some juicy gossip or something out of it. “Clint, meet my good friend Bucky Barnes, Bucky meet my very cute and flustered barista Clint.”

“I-uhhh, w-” Clint could feel his face burn as the taller brunette stared at him openly, cerulean blue eyes drifting down the length of him. Clint could feel that stare acutely and he squirmed for a moment. 

“Hey need some help here?”

Bucky’s eyes slid over to the tall, muscular, spiky haired man, lips turning in a scowl. “Hey Rumlow,” Tony cut in smoothly, “nah, just help the other customers, sorry to hold you up Clint.”

He looked over, keeping Tony’s gaze as he pulled out a couple cups, “to go yeah?” he asked keeping his eyes from the hot man standing next to Tony. “B-U-C-K-Y?” 

“That’s it alright,” came the smooth voice, smooth like whiskey, smooth as silk. 

Clint could imagine that voice humming his name as well as dirtier words, he wondered what sex with a guy like this one was like? The man radiated confidence, wore it like a second skin, which made Clint want to know him. He kept his gaze averted lest he openly drool, this guy could have him eating out of his hand like no other before him and Clint wouldn’t even feel ashamed of it. 

He could feel his face heating up even further as he felt the mans eyes on him. Clint did fairly well when it came to getting dates, men or women, if he liked them he was on ‘em and they usually liked him right back. Well enough to take him home most of the time, even Rumlow was standing a bit closer than normal. He took their orders and was moving quickly making the drinks up.

“Hey Clint?” Stark’s voice drifted over the counter, he turned his head, meeting those hypnotizing eyes again instead of continuing to Tony. “Mind packing up a few of those dark chocolate things you got me addicted to?”

Clint nodded, a bit distracted by the smirk Tony’s friend sent him, B-U-C-K-Y, who went by that name now a days? He snorted softly to himself, hands moving, ignoring the feel of dark eyes following his every move. Flicking his eyes over his shoulder he caught him scratching his chin and he couldn’t help but think about what that scruffy face would feel like scratching down his neck, across his chest, lower still. Clint stepped over, reaching to grab a lid his foot catching the edge of the counter, he let out a yelp as his hip followed suit and the cup he was holding spilt all over him, hot liquid coating the front of his apron and scalding his hands. 

“Hey...” hands caught his and Clint was tugged towards the sink behind the counter, cool water slid over his hands and he let out a breath. “Fuck, that was smooth...” 

Rumlow snickered, “really? That guy? Here I’ve been trying for months to get you to pay attention to me!” Clint blinked as Rumlow bent down quickly and brushed his lips over Clint’s fingers, “tch, I’ll get the drink done alright? Becky will be in in five, go ahead and take a break, yeah?”

Clint let out a sigh as Rumlow waved at Tony, letting him know he was taking over his order. He made his way through the back, he had stayed up too late. Well, Trevor had kept him up. A smirk fell into place as he ran a hand over his face and slipped out the side door. 

He had made it down the alley way, half way down towards his bike when he realized he was being followed. Keeping his head down he walked along, making sure he wasn’t imagining it, when he was certain there was a pair of footsteps behind him he finally decided to confront his stalker. Spinning around he was surprised to find the bearded hottie standing right behind him. He tilted, leaning back as he tried to keep from crashing into him, feet scrambling to keep up. Two strong hands caught his waist, following his momentum and pushing him up against the wall. 

“Well, well, what have we got here?” Clint swallowed, mouth opening and shutting repeatedly. Bucky smirked as he pressed himself against the cute blond, trapping him against the wall, he loved the way his breath quickened, eyes darkening, liked how his hands immediately pressed against his chest, making him lean forwards more, “now that is not fair.” 

“What?” Clint managed the word sounding strangled, he sucked in his breath as solid muscle pressed against his hands. Holy fuck this guy was solid he realized fingers curling against his chest.

“Looking so vulnerable, I could eat you up right here,” his voice rumbled low.

Clint was certain that if he were not pinned to the wall by him his knee’s would have given out at the low timbre of his voice, the way he brushed his lips along his jawline. He let out a low whine and pressed against the rock hard body, testing, would he just take what he wanted? “MMnngh...”

Bucky’s mind hazed over at the sounds this guy was making, his slacks were becoming too tight, and he couldn’t help tasting the skin just below his ear. Tongue flicking out, following the curve of his neck before sucking his earlobe in to bite quickly soothing the pain with his tongue before he pulled back an inch. An inch, he’d give him that much at least. “Tell me you want this?”

“Holy fuck yes,” Clint answered all too quickly. 

Lips closed over his, firm and demanding, Clint moaned as his hands slid up, fingers scratching into dark hair, tugging, and earning him a growl in response. Bucky bit at his bottom lip, tongue sweeping over it, begging for entrance. Clint sighed his permission lips parting slightly and found Bucky more than eager. 

Buck devoured every whimper and moan Clint made, he was going to ruin him. There was no way he was going to ever let this cute little fuck go. This blond fit the bill, he hadn’t met someone that made him pause since... not since he had first met Steve. “Taste good,” he praised, pressing a knee between Clint’s bringing it up high, his cock hardened as the blond ground down on his thigh, “Holy fuck you’re so hot.” There it was, that blush, as half lidded eyes looked up at him. Bucky wanted him, there was no other way to describe it. He just wanted him, but he knew that men now expected a bit more, so he pulled away when the need for air had both of them panting. “Wanna... dinner?”

Clint nodded, as a hand fell on the back of his neck, squeezing firmly. “Yeah, I mean... I still got a few hours to go here.”

Bucky huffed, “Well...” he had to force himself to step back, but before he did he dipped his head back once more, god the kid had soft lips, tasted like coffee and sweet honey. Pulling back the blond moved forwards, chasing his lips, Bucky growled pleased as he pushed himself away from the wall. 

Clint let out a strangled noise as he pulled away, taking his warmth with him. A shiver ran through him and shook his head, smirking, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so thoroughly kissed. Fuck that wasn’t kissing, that was oral fucking, and he wanted more of it. “So... dinner?” he said lamely.

Bucky grinned, “dinner and then... more.”

Clint felt his heart quicken at the look he was given, a look that promised so much more. 


End file.
